1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for the tools of a food processor or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to provide several tools which can be mounted selectively on the shaft of a motor to accomplish a variety of operations. For example, a food processing machine may have a variety of cutting, grinding, grating, stirring and juice extracting tools that can be attached to the shaft of an electric motor to perform different tasks.
The tools often have sharp edges and odd shapes which make them awkward to store and handle safely.